Akatsuki Truth or Dare
by Randomizer7
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when S-ranked criminals play a child game? Some weird stuff, I'll tell you that! Btw, in chapter 2, TODB means Truth or Dare Box
1. Part One

Itachi

Dare- "I pick dare!" you said. "Okay. Come with me." We went into another room. Then I used Quiet Box Jutsu and told you your dare. "I dare you to kiss Itachi on the cheek when he is asleep." You gulped. You've had a crush on Itachi since God knows when. ***Later that Night*** You had snuck into Itachi's room while he was asleep. You leaned over his face, your face as red as the cloud on his cloak and kissed him on the cheek. You were about to turn around when he woke up. "_-chan?" He grabbed your hand before you ran out. He pulled you into a hug. "Why did you do that?" "I was dared to." you said, blushing madly."No, what's the real reason?" "I kinda... sorta... like you." "Really? That's good to know." Then he kissed you full on the lips. You were surprised and soon melted into the kiss. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Yes!" you screamed. You can make up what happens next.

Truth- "Truth!" you said confidently. "Okay. Who do you love in this room?" You were silent. "Come on, speak up!" "I l-like... Itachi." you said. Itachi just looked at you wide-eyed. Then his eyes went normal. You ran out of the room, crying and going to your room, thinking now your friendship with him was ruined. I allowed Itachi into your room as well. "Do you really like me?" he asked. "Y-yeah." you said in-between sobs. Then he surprised you. He kissed you deeply. You started kissing back. He pulled away first. "Then I have something to ask you." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked, holding up a box with a diamond ring. You said yes and had two kids, Jesse and Sam.  
Kisame

Dare- "Dare" you said quietly. "What?" I asked. "I SAID DARE!" Everybody: 0_o "Ok... ah! I got it! I dare you to jump into the lake." "Ok" You jumped in and said,"ok. Now what?" I was using a jutsu that grabs onto your leg and pulled you down under. Right after, Kisame (the only Akatsuki member that can swim) striped into only his underwear and dove in after you. You hadn't breathed for a long time, so you blacked out. You woke up to Kisame giving you mouth-to-mouth CPR. "Thank God you're alright!" he said. You sat up and almost hugged the life out of him. "Why did you risk your life for mine?" you asked. "Because I love you, _. Will you go out with me?" You squealed and said yes. Awww! ^-^ Sharkboy loves you!

Truth- "Truth!" you yell. " Okay. Do you eat...sushi?" Everyone gasped (dramatic much) You looked at Kisame, not wanting to offend him. "Yes I eat sushi." Then you sat down and the game went on. ***Later that Night*** "Do you really like sushi?" Kisame asked. "Ya. I'm sorry if it offends you." "It's ok. I'm part shark, not fish." You sigh in relief. "You know," Kisame starts, " I think you have some sushi on your lips. Let me get it for you." Then he kissed you out of the blue (bad pun). You started to kiss back. It turned into a make-out session. "Will you be mine?" he asked. "Forever and always"  
Hidan

Dare- "You f*cking b*tch! Why the hell are you making me play this f*cking game?" you yell. "Oi. Truth or dare?" "Dare you b*tch!" " Oh, you're gonna get it! * Itachi and Zetsu holds me back* I dare you to steal Hidan's scythe." Hidan's eyes widened. " Don't you f*ckin' dare!" he yelled. You smirked and ran upstairs to get it, him right behind you. You get to his room and see pictures of you. You turned around to see Hidan blushing. He then threw a kunai at you, pinning you to the wall. He came up to you and kissed your forehead. "You need to ask first." he took the kunai out of your shirt and gave you his scythe. You hugged him and showed me the scythe. ***Later that Night*** "Thanks for lending me your scythe." "No prob." "Hidan?" "Hm?" he said. "Will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes." Now imagine what happens next. For you perverted people, it's probably what you're thinking.

Truth-"Truth" you say. "Okay... are you a Jashinist and if you're not, do you want to be?" "Right now I'm not, but I'd like to be so I can get closer to Hidan." you said, blushing light pink. Hidan just stared at you. ***After the Game*** "Did you really mean that?" Hidan asked. "Yes. I think it'd be great to be immortal and be with you." you said mater-of-factly. He hugged you and said " I would be with you even if you didn't believe in Jashin. I love you _." "I love you too, Hidan." Later that night, Hidan made you an official Jashinist. You went to see a movie and came back, wanting to sacrifice someone. You and Hidan ended up sacrificing all of the Akatsuki, including me (T-T) You lived with Hidan happily FOREVER after.  
Tobi

Dare- "Daredaredare!" "Iseeyoulikecoffeeaswell!" I said, imitating you. " I dare you to spend half an hour in a locked space with Tobi..." ""That's not so bad-" "...after he's eaten some of my chocolate cookies!" You gulped and said, "Ok, but only if I get some." So i handed you a cookie and locked you and Tobi in a room."_-chan thinks Tobi is a good boy?" You smiled and said "Ya." "you're wrong. Tobi is a very bad boy." He took off his mask and revealed a gorgeous face. He walked up to you and started kissing you forcefully. You melted into it. "2 minutes!" I yell. Tobi puts on his mask and hugs you. You then started playing 'Go Fish' for money. "Can I join?" Kakuzu asks. "Sure" you both say. After the game, you went to get ice cream. I think you know what happens afterwards.

Truth- "Truthytruthtruth." you say on a sugar rush from the sugar I gave you. "Okay. Do you think Tobi is a good or bad boy?" "Hm... I think he's in-between 'cause he's annoying at times, but fun other times.'" That made Tobi blush under his mask. The game went on with Tobi staring at you the rest of the night. You're in your room and hear a knock. You o[en the door to see Tobi. Tobi wants _-chan to think he's a good boy." He took off his mask and you see a handsome face. He came up to you and hugged you. "I would do anything for you _." You didn't even realize he was speaking correctly. You pulled away slightly and leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised but soon kissed back. "Now shhh. This is our little secret." he whispered. You smiled and watched him go back to his old self.  
Sasori

Dare- "Dare" "Mmm 'k. I dare you to dye Hidan's hair pink." i whispered so only you could hear. Before Hidan got into the shower, you put pink stuff in his conditioner. When he got out, he was furious and started to attack you. Just then, Sasori sw that he was hurting you. He cut off Hidan's arms and legs and threw them out of sight. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. "No, but it's ok, thanks to you." you said as you hugged him. You were surprised that he hugged back. "I'm just glad you're ok..." he said, but then he fainted."Sasori!" you screamed. You realized he had a huge cut squirting out blood(i know he's a puppet. deal with it) With your medical ninjutsu, you healed him. "You saved me." he said. You smiled and kissed him. From that moment on, you two went out and everyone knew it.

Truth- "Truth" you said. "Do you think art is eternal or an explosion?" "An explosion, duh." you said. "Woohoo?" Deidare shouted and high-fived you. After the game, Sasori called you to his room. " I can make you change your mind about art." he said while showing you a puppet. It was a beautiful black haired puppet with an aqua kimono. "It's beautiful!" "You are more beautiful than the puppet." he said. You blushed. "You can have her if you want." he said. "Th-thank you." you said. Just as you were about to take the puppet, he grabbed your hand and pulled you into a kiss. You put your arms around his neck and his around your waist. You soon heard clicks and broke the kiss to see me and the rest of the Akatsuki (except Zetsu) with cameras. You two got very angry and killed us and fed us to Zetsu. You lived happily ever after. Whew! Finally done with the quiz. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Part Two new characters

Pein  
-"T-t-truth" you said. "Ok. What do you think about Pein-sama's piercings?" I asked. Little did you know that Sasori and Miyuki were pressing the speaker button so that everybody outside could hear it. Pein and Tobi were on the couch watching Jeff Dunham when they heard the question, so they listened closely. "Um..." you said, blushing a very light pink. "Come on, _! Answer the question!" Miyuki said. You had liked leader-sama for a long time and was the Akatsuki's manager. "I think that they are weird and ugly" you lied, not wanting us to know your true feelings. You didn't know that the TODB had speakers. You also didn't know that Pein had heard every word. He was devastated because he secretly liked you for months. 'If I can't have her, nobody will!' he thought. Later on that night, Pein called you to his office. "Leader-sama? You called?" you said, not seeing Pein right behind the door. He shut it and locked it, scaring the holy sh!t out of you. You turned around to see him with a pissed off face. He threw a kunai at you, pinning you to the wall. "Lea-" you were cut off by a pair of lips. You were completely shocked, so you didn't do anything. He took it a a reject and pulled away. He took the kunai out of your shirt and said "Go" You just stared at him. "Go!" he shouted. Then you did something that shocked him. You kissed him with passion. He soon kissed back."I've liked you for a long time" you both said in unison and both blushed."Do you want to go out with me?" he asked. Yu squealed and hugged him. Later you figured out that the TODB had speakers and me, Sasori, and Miyuki turned them on, so you killed us and Pein made you a god like him  
Kakuzu  
"Dare!" you said loudly. "Oy, you're loud! Good thing this box is sound proof. I dare you to..." Miyuki said. I then whispered something in her ear. She grinned evilly. "What are you thinking?" Sasori said nervously. Then she whispered in his ear what I said. He laughed and said "Let's do it!" "Ok! _, I dare you to play strip poker with Kakuzu." Miyuki said. "Ok..." you said cautiously. You were very good at hiding your emotions, which came in handy in this situation. You exited the TODB and asked Kakuzu if he wanted to play strip poker. "Ok, but you might want to put a few more layer on. I'm the best poker player in the Akatsuki." "Oh yeah? Bring it on!" you yelled. As you both got ready, you thought you saw a blush on Kakuzu cheeks when you asked him if you could play. 'Does he like me too?' you thought. The first game you won, so you told him to take off one piece of clothing. He took of His cloak. As he took it off, he said, "Well well, looks like you're not too bad." "Why thank you! you said. This went on for a long time, with the rest of the Akatsuki (including me and Miyuki) watching you. You were down to a bra, panties, and a sock, while Kakuzu was in his boxers and his mask. You were in the middle of a game, when you felt you were being watched. Kakuzu also noticed people watching you, so he said, "You guys, quit staring at _'s beautiful body! Or I'll Kill you!" Everybody ran into their rooms except Pein, who simply said "find" and walked to his office. You and Kakuzu both blushed. "Thanks, Kakuzu." you said. "No prob. You know, this game is stupid. Let's just quit." "Ya. Hey Kakuzu?" you said nervously. "Hm?" "I really like you... all lot. do you wanna... hang out some time?" you asked, blushing. "Sure." he said, smiling. He took off his masked and kissed you passionately. Afterwards, you both got dressed and went out for ice cream. After that, he took your heart and made you immortal like him. You lived happily FOREVER after.  
Deidara  
"Truth.5203577" you said. "Um... ok. Who would you make out with in the Akatsuki if you had to choose?" asked Sasori. You blushed. "Deidara" you mumbled. "What?" we all said."Deidara!" you shouted. "Ow! Not so loud!" I shouted. After the game, it was time for cake. It was the most delicious cake you have ever eaten. When you had thrown you plate away, you noticed Deidara talking with me. I had a video recorder in my hand. You noticed that I was smiling evilly and glanced at you. You widened you eyes, now knowing what I had recorded. You shook your head pleadingly. I just mouthed no and pressed the play button. You looked at Deidara's face and saw that he was blushing. You ran to you room crying. 'Damn Megan-chan!'s you thought. Just then, you heard a knock at the door."_-chan? Please don't cry, un. May I come in?" You decided not to answer. He took that as a yes and came in your room. He got on your bed and hugged you. You stopped crying and started blushing."Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" "Cause I didn't want to lose our friendship" you said. He lifted your chin up and kissed you. You were taken by surprise, but you kissed back. "This is the best birthday ever!" he said."Now let's get Megan-chan back!" you said evilly. Then you did whatever you wanted to do to get back at me.  
Zetsu  
"Double Dare!" you say. "Mm'kay. I dare you to eat Zetsu's cooking." I told you. You gulped. You had heard that Zetsu was a horrible chef. Plus, Zetsu eats people! You thought hes food could be made of anything. After truth or dare, you asked Zetsu if he could make you some cookies. "Um... Zetsu? Could you make me some cookies? Preferably chocolate chip?" you asked. "Um, why?" the white side asked. "Dimwit! Just make the damn cookie!" the black side shouted. You giggled because you thought it was cute. 'No! Don't developed feeling! Feelings are bad!' You thought to yourself. After the part, you took a shower and went to bed. At about 4:00 a.m., you were woken up by Zetsu. "Hey _! I made the cookies you wanted." "Awesome." you said, trying to wake up. "But, just to let you know, something is always wrong when I cook things." he tried to tell you, but you were still trying to wake up. You got into his room with him right behind you. You ate one. "I-i'm not sure if you should eat those.' he stammered. "It's delicious!" you exclaimed, eating the rest of the cookies. You then went back to bed, as did Zetsu. You woke up later that morning at about 11:30. You got dressed and looked in the mirror. You screamed and called for Zetsu. "What? What?" he yelled. He looked at you and blushed. You hair turned dark green and you skin was a bit lighter than your hair. Your hair also had a single morning glory on the side of your hair. "Why am I like this?" you asked. "W-well, it's probably from the cookies you ate." You just stared at yourself."You know," you started, "I kind of like being green. I wonder if i have control over plants?" You looked over at a rose bush you'd planted outside. You concentrated all of your chakra towards the plant to make it grow. The rose bush started growing into beautiful red roses. You grinned. "Awesome" "I'm glad you like being this way. I like it better too." Both of you blushed. "Will you be my flower? You just leaped at him and hugged him. "Yes" you said. As you walked into the living room, the rest of the Akatsuki stared. "Back off! She's mine." he growled. You smiled at him. He baked every meal for you after that.  
Orochimaru  
"Both" you said calmly. "Fine. First, I dare you to make out with Orochimaru. Then come back for your truth." said Sasori. "Ok." you said coolly, but on the inside, you were freaking out. There had always been something that was attractive about him to you, but you didn't know what. You left the TODB to find Orochimaru talking with Zetsu. You went up to him with no emotion on your face. You got in front of him. "Hi _, wha-" he was cut off by you kissing him. You licked the bottom of his lip, and he slightly opened his mouth. You two made out for a while. (I'm not gonna go into detail, you pervs) You figured out that his tongue isn't very long at all. It's just a regular sized tongue. 'He must use his chakra to make his tongue long' you thought. When you were done, you said, "I have to go." He just stared at you wide-eyed. You went back to the TODB for your truth. "I'm back." you said. "Ok. Did you like what you just did?" Miyuki asked. "Honestly, yes I did." you answered. When all of you exited the TODB, Deidara was opening his presents. Just for the fun of it, you had bought him white play-do and put it in a container. "Thanks for the detonating clay, _! he said. Later that night, he tried it out. He kept using naught words. He then barged into your room. "_ you bitch!" he yelled. He started attacking you. Luckily, Orochimaru was walking by and saw Deidara attacking you. He used his tongue to grab Deidara and pull his shirt up. He put a seal on Deidara's chest mouth so that it would never open again. "If you ever do that again, that won't be the only thing that's shut forever!" he threatened. Deidara then left. "Are you okay?" he asked you. "Ya. Thanks for the save." "You're welcome." he said back. "Let's get back at him!" you said. You whispered something in his ear and he grinned. You replaced all of Deidara's clay with play-do. He didn't find out until he met up with Sasuke and was fighting him. That's why he died. You and Orochimaru were then known for pranking everybody. After a while, you two just became couple. You had two kids, both boy twins named Oko and Hanu.


End file.
